Projekt: AVATAR  część II
by yager
Summary: Kontynuacja losów Alexa Pinbaker'a.  Mając olbrzymi dług do spłacenia wobec Na'vi, Alex wyrusza w podróż po odpowiedzi. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że tym samym tropem podąża ZPZ na czele z komandorem Falco, a stawką może być zagłada wszystkich Na'vi.
1. Dusza jest wszystkim

**Projekt: Avatar**

**część II**

Na podstawie uniwersum wykreowanego przez J. Camerona

* * *

**Prolog**

**Dusza jest wszystkim

* * *

**

Kim jestem? Mam przecież imię. Wiem jak brzmi.

Tu jednak nic nie znaczyło. Wszystko było tylko tłem gdy leżała w moich ramionach. Patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem pełnym czułości i spokoju którego tak rozpaczliwie pragnęła.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś_?_ - zapytałem.

- Wiesz dlaczego. - odpowiedziała.

Wątła roślinność była już ostatnim, słabym źródłem światła na dnie olbrzymiej kawerny. Kurczowo trzymała się życia mimo, że większość swego istnienia egzystowała w mroku.

- Naprawdę umarło? - zapytała cicho.

- Obawiam się, że tak.

_-_ Przepraszam Alex...

_- _Nic nie mów. Oszczędzaj siły. - szepnąłem.

Krwawiła. Instynktownie czułem, że gaśnie. Cała scena była dziwna i nierealna jak ledwo pamiętany nad ranem sen.

To nigdy nie miało się tak skończyć.

Echo wielu kroków odbijało się po ścianach jaskini. Przyszli po nas. Ich nieprzyzwyczajone do mroku oczy mogły dać mi przewagę. Wciąż mogłem ją uratować. Delikatnie ułożyłem ją na wilgotnej, skalnej posadzce..

Powoli podniosłem z ziemi ostrze.

- Wytrzymaj Jane.

Kroki były coraz bliżej. Wszędzie rozpoznałbym dźwięk wojskowych buciorów.

Ktoś powiedział mi niegdyś abym zapomniał o dawnym życiu. Co zrobiłby Alex Pinbaker? Wciąż tam był, głęboko wewnątrz, a przecież dusza według Na'vi była wszystkim.

Odpowiedź jawiła się ostra jak krawędź miecza.

Zabiłby ich wszystkich.


	2. Swotulu

**Rozdział 1**

**Swotulu

* * *

**

Dwa miesiące wcześniej leciałem na grzbiecie Tsteu - mojego ikrana, na wschód. W stronę morza, gdzie miałem nadzieję znaleźć to, dla czego Riker był gotów zniszczyć każdego kto stanąłby mu na drodze.

Nie byłem bohaterem.

Żaden Tipani nie nazwałby mnie tym mianem. Może dlatego, że w jakiejś części sprowadziłem na nich te wszystkie nieszczęścia stawiając pierwszy, poniekąd fatalny w skutkach krok w moim nowym domu - Pandorze.

Zabiłem Riker'a i niemal podzieliłem jego los. Tipani uratowali mi życie - przeprowadzili rytuał w którym moja świadomość, dzięki Eywie, została na zawsze w ciele avatara. Moje dawne ciało natomiast, wróciło w taniej trumnie na Ziemię, definitywnie zamykając pewien rozdział mojego życia. Teraz byłem niebieski na pełen etat. Czułem się z tym świetnie.

Miałem dług do spłacenia, a moja walka nie dobiegła końca. Jeszcze nie.

Tsahik Sänume na krótko przed moim odejściem wręczyła mi coś dziwnego - małą gałązkę jaśniejącą niesamowitym blaskiem. Nie wyjawiła, lub nie chciała wyjawić czym mogła być. Powiedziała jedynie, że tego szukał Riker i przestrzegła, że pojawi się więcej takich jak on. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. To miała być moja ostateczna próba.

Tsahik powiedziała też, że muszę wyruszyć w stronę morza. Według mojej wiedzy, najbliższe znajdowało się na wschodzie, z opowieści innych Na'vi wiedziałem też, że tamte rejony zamieszkiwał dumny lud jeźdźców ikranów. Pomyślałem, że to dobry cel podróży na początek.

Tereny Ludzi Nieba zostawiłem daleko za sobą. Wraz z Jane.

Z krwawiącym sercem musiałem ją zostawić bez najmniejszego wyjaśnienia w Piekielnych Wrotach mając nadzieję, że będzie tam bezpieczna. Była jedyną osobą którą kochałem w życiu i nie mogłem pozwolić aby ruszyła moimi śladami, a wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później do tego by doszło. Taka była właśnie Jane.

Obiecałem sobie, że gdy to wszystko się skończy będziemy razem. Bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

Przede mną i Tsteu rozpościerała się ogromna dolina. Do doliny wpływała rzeka wijąca się długą wstęgą aż po horyzont. Nieco dalej w dole dało się dostrzec duże stado areomeduz przeczesujące wysokie partie drzew w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych ofiar. Ominęliśmy je szerokim łukiem.

Podróżowaliśmy od paru dni. W tym czasie prawie nic nie jedliśmy. Wyczułem, że Tsteu również potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia. Dolina wydała mi się odpowiednim miejscem na przystój i napełnienie brzuchów. Liczyłem na mięso, chociażby ryby.

Obniżyłem lot kierując Tsteu między korony drzew. Kiedy już mocno uczepił się jednego z nich, mogłem podnieść się na jego grzbiecie i zeskoczyć na najbliższy konar.

Był środek dnia. Przede mną rozpościerał się tytaniczny krajobraz lasu deszczowego. Wszędzie wokół można było zobaczyć rośliny o niebywałych, fantastycznych kształtach, zwisające z pomiędzy konarów lub porastające obficie prastare drzewa. Powietrze zdawało się nieco duszne. Miało mocno metaliczny posmak. Wokół krążyło mnóstwo owadów pogrążonych w sobie tylko znanych, pozornie bezsensownych pląsach. Z dołu dobiegał cichy szmer rzeki - obietnica dobrego posiłku.

Tsteu obrócił leniwie łeb w moim kierunku wydał z siebie głośny skrzek i jednym machnięciem ogromnych skrzydeł podniósł się w powietrze ruszając na łowy. Nigdy nie martwiłem się, że Tsteu nie wróci. Był mój, a ja byłem jego. Wybrał mnie podczas rytuału w Iknimaya więc wieź była zawarta aż do śmierci jednego z nas. Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że prędzej czy później zawsze wpadaliśmy na siebie.

Pełen nadziei na nieco obfitszy posiłek ruszyłem w dół z łatwością lawirując wśród powykręcanych kniei. W połowie drogi skoczyłem w kierunku olbrzymich baldachimowych liści ześlizgując się za każdym razem z wyższego na niższy, aż do momentu gdy moje stopy dotknęły podłoża.

Rzeka w miejscu w którym się znalazłem była płytka ale dosyć szeroka, kilka dużych korzeni tworzyły naturalny pomost który skręcał się aż do drugiego brzegu.

Zdjąłem z pleców łuk i dobyłem z kołczanu strzałę. Z niejaką wprawą nabytą u Tipani przywiązałem do niej nić z tworzywa sztucznego którą wyjąłem wcześniej z podręcznej torby u pasa. Na'vi używali sznurka, nie miałem jednak pojęcia z jakiego włókna go robili. Improwizowałęm.

Kiedy zestaw do połowu był gotowy wbiegłem na korzeń, aż nad koryto rzeki. Koniec nici przywiązałem do jednej z wypustek korzenia i nałożyłem strzałę na cięciwę. Teraz pozostało tylko uważnie obserwować kryształowo czystą taflę rzeki i czekać…

Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim zauważyłem ruch w piaszczystym dnie. Błyskawicznie napiąłem cięciwę.

Świst!

Strzała trafiła idealnie. Chwilę później wyciągałem już swoją zdobycz. Była to niewielka odmiana pandorańskiej ryby, może nieco bardziej podobna do Ziemskiej płaszczki. Idealna na surowo.

Podziękowałem rybie odmawiając krótką sentencję myśliwego i jednym ruchem noża zakończyłem jej cierpienia. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Ryba musiała ulec aby stać się częścią łowcy. To było uczciwe i za to kochałem ten świat.

Był uczciwy.

* * *

Rozpalanie ognia w środku lasu to niemądre zwracanie na siebie uwagi, więc tak jak wcześniej zamierzałem, posiliłem się surowym mięsem.

Po posiłku przysiadłem na jednej ze skał nad brzegiem rzeki. Łuk położyłem obok. Rozmyślałem nad zawiniątkiem na dnie torby, no i o Jane. Pomyślałem, że przydałoby się teraz jej naukowe myślenie. Potrzebowałem wskazówki.

W górze zagrzmiał tryumfalny ryk Tsteu co znaczyło, że on również miał swój obiad. Podobnie jak ja nie marnował czasu.

Wyjąłem gałązkę ze swej torby przyglądając się jej uważnie, jak robiłem to wiele razy wcześniej. Nie przypominała żadnej rośliny którą znałem. Reagowała na dotyk, zmieniając barwę. Jakim cudem zdawała się żyć? Czy to w ogóle była roślina? Było w niej coś dziwnie znajomego…

Przerwałem przemyślenia gdy przypadkiem zwróciłem wzrok ku drugiemu brzegowi rzeki. Ktoś mnie obserwował.

To był Na'vi, patrzył wprost na mnie, zamarł w bezruchu gdy zauważył, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Wykonał gest powitalny, więc uczyniłem to samo. Następnie zdjął z pleców łuk, wbiegł na skałę nad brzegiem i zajął pozycję, gotów do połowu.

Zza jego pleców wyłonili się inni. Również mnie zauważyli. Na'vi zwrócił się do nich i wyraźnie gestykulując wskazał koryto rzeki.

Wszyscy byli stosunkowo młodzi oprócz tego który właśnie poławiał. Wszyscy uważnie przyglądali się starszemu. Wyglądało to jak lekcja.

Ledwo zajął pozycję, a już było słychać donośny plusk. Chwilę potem Na'vi wyciągał już dorodny okaz. Podał rybę jednemu z młodych, powiedział coś i cała reszta zajęła pozycje wzdłuż brzegu dobywając swoich łuków. Nauczyciel pokiwał głową z aprobatą po czym ruszył przez pomost w moim kierunku, wolnym, spokojnym krokiem.

Natychmiast schowałem podarunek Tsahik do torby u pasa, podniosłem z ziemi łuk i przewiesiłem przez plecy.

W miarę jak nieznajomy zbliżał się do mnie zauważyłem, że nosił skórę wężowilka co oznaczało, że musiał być Txan tsamsiyu - wielkim wojownikiem swojego klanu. W pewnym momencie on również zauważył, że nie wyglądałem jak zwyczajny Na'vi. Z pewnością zdradzały to pewne elementy mojego ekwipunku jak torba, czy wojskowy nóż zamiast tradycyjnego wiszący na pasie na piersi. Zwolnił nieco kroku, podchodząc nieufnie.

Odezwałem się pierwszy:

- Oel Ngami kameie.

- Kaltxi, Chodzący we śnie. Jesteś daleko od swojej wioski i kunsip. Nie jesteś Harper ani Takeshi. Kim jesteś? Ludzie Nieba cię przysyłają?

Wziął mnie za avatara, nie było w tym nic dziwnego ale znał Takeshi'ego. Jakąś chwile musiałem przetrawić, że mówił do mnie po angielsku. Totalnie zbiło mnie to z tropu.

- Nazywam się Alex Pinbaker. _Jestem Tipani. _- odpowiedziałem.

Gdy to powiedziałem wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się. Teraz wyrażał bardziej zdziwienie, niż nieufność.

- Alexpinbaker. - wymówił nieco z trudem charakterystycznie przeciągając „r" . - _Znam to imię. Każdy Tipani je zna. - _płynnie przeszedł na język ojczysty -_ Poprowadziłeś nas do walki w Grzmiących Górach. Wybacz, że cię nie poznałem Synu Wiatru. Jestem Tan Jala. Witaj w Swotulu._

Więc trafiłem tu na Tipani - pomyślałem - tak daleko od Drzewa Domowego… Do tego nazwał to miejsce Swotulu - Święta rzeka.

- _Wybacz, że przeszkodziłem wam w połowie. Chciałem się tylko posilić i wyruszyć w dalszą drogę._

- _Za to się nie przeprasza Alexpinbaker. Święta rzeka karmi wszystkie dzieci Tipani. _

Obrócił się w stronę młodych myśliwych. Niemal każde z nich trzymało już swoją zdobycz. Podjął po chwili:

- Chodź Alexpinbaker. Zjesz i odpoczniesz z nami.

* * *

Tsteu jeszcze nie wrócił więc postanowiłem skorzystać z niespodziewanego zaproszenia. Ruszyłem wraz z Tan Jalą i myśliwymi wzdłuż rzeki która powoli skręcała na południowy wschód. Do wioski była tylko jedna droga biegnąca wzdłuż rzeki.

Tan Jala okazał się naprawdę otwartym rozmówcą i chętnie odpowiadał na moje pytania. Okazało się, że bardzo dobrze znał zarówno Takashiego i doktora Harpera. Ten drugi nauczył go nawet angielskiego kiedy szkoła jeszcze funkcjonowała. Był też jednym z pierwszych Tipani którzy napotkali Ludzi Nieba.

Wytłumaczył również, że Swotulu do ziemia niezwykle ważna dla Na'vi i dla ich więzi z Eywą. Wiele Tsahik, w tym Tsahik Sänume przybywało tu co jakiś czas aby szukać odpowiedzi i wsparcia w Wielkiej Matce.

Po wydarzeniach sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy stało się jasne, że Riker zniszczył pokój między Tipani, a Ludźmi Nieba , kilku wojowników i wojowniczek wyruszyło wraz z młodymi myśliwymi aby strzec świętej rzeki na wypadek gdyby pojawili się Ludzie Nieba i uczyć polować młodych Tipani na bezpieczniejszych terenach.

Wioska była niewielka. Była zbudowana wokół dwóch, bliźniaczych wodospadów rzeki. Większość struktur mieszkalnych znajdowała się w południowej części. Przekroczyliśmy jeden z dwóch zbudowanych przez Na'vi mostów, mając wodospady po lewej stronie. Następnie zeszliśmy ścieżką w dół, w stronę zabudowań.

Na dole kilka kobiet odebrało zdobycze z rąk młodych myśliwych. W powietrzu czuć było już swąd paleniska.

Tan Jala poprowadził mnie najpierw przez drugi pomost, a następnie po spiralnej konstrukcji prowadzącej w górę jednego z drzew, tam mogłem odpocząć chwilę przed kolacją. Miałem wiele pytań ale pomyślałem, że mogą poczekać gdy pokazał mi jeden z hamaków. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę jaki byłem zmęczony.

* * *

Sen był niespokojny, pełen niewyraźnych i niepokojących kształtów, urywki z życia na Ziemi mieszały się ze wspomnieniami z Pandory. Riker był w nich wciąż żywy, starałem się wyciągnąć od niego prawdę ale udawał, że mnie nie słyszy. Spoglądał beznamiętnie za okno mojego starego mieszkania. Powędrowałem za jego wzrokiem. Muskularna sylwetka thanatora krążyła to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Niecierpliwiła się.

- Znajdziesz je dla mnie Alex? - Riker zapytał wreszcie.

* * *

Pierwsze co zobaczyłem po przebudzeniu to łeb Tsteu. Nawet nie próbowałem rozważać jak mnie znalazł. Spoglądał na mnie uczepiony jednej z gałęzi. Wyciągnął szyję i skrzeknął krótko gdy zauważył, że już nie śpię.

Nie wiedziałem jak długo spałem. Pamiętając o zaproszeniu na wieczerze zostawiłem w pobliżu hamaka wszystkie moje rzeczy i ruszyłem w dół.

Słońce już niemal zaszło. W wiosce zapłonęły niebieskim blaskiem lampiony, co w połączeniu z budzącą się bioluminescencją nadawało miejscu niesamowity klimat.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczułem się bezpiecznie.

Minąłem stojaki na broń i zwróciłem kroki w stronę ogniska na środku wioski. W miarę jak się zbliżałem sylwetki na tle płomieni stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, tak samo jak głosy.

- _Tan Jala, to prawda, że został wygnany? -_ zapytał głos który musiał należeć do najwyżej kilkunastoletniego Tipani.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie kroku i nasłuchiwałem. Domyśliłem się o kim mowa.

- _Nie mógł zostać_. - odpowiedział Tan Jala - _Wieżę, że Eywa wybrała dla niego tę drogę. To dla tego jest dziś z nami._

- _Jest Człowiekiem Nieba? _- zapytał inny głos.

- _Już nie. Wielka Matka wyleczyła go z obłędu. - _odpowiedział spokojnie Tan Jala.

_- Ma największego ikrana jakiego widziałam! - _oznajmiła nagle jedna z dziewczynek podekscytowana.

Wkroczyłem w końcu w krąg ciepłego światła.

- _Na imię ma Tsteu. Później sami go poznacie._

Zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskami ogniska. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku mnie. Zebrani byli w młodym wieku, najstarszy ze wszystkich musiał być Tan Jala. Nie było ich wielu, zaledwie kilkunastu. Uczyniłem gest powitalny, w odpowiedzi reszta zrobiła to samo. Gospodarz zachęcił gestem abym usiadł obok niego.

Gdy zająłem miejsce Tan Jala podał mi tacę z jedzeniem. Wziąłem swoją porcję i podałem wojowniczce obok. Gdy młodsi Na'vi zorientowali się, że nie taki diabeł straszny rozległy się wesołe rozmowy na codzienne tematy.

Ryba była wyborna. Dawno nie jadłem mięsa z paleniska, więc nie zorientowałem się kiedy moja porcja zniknęła. Pogrążyłem się w rozmowie z gospodarzem. Tan Jala wyraził głęboki smutek na wieść o odejściu Takeshi'ego, oraz podziw gdy usłyszał jak ofiarę poniósł aby uratować mnie i Jane. Podzieliliśmy się również historiami z bitwy z żołnierzami Riker'a.

- _Wielu Ludzi Nieba zabiłeś? - _zapytał mnie jeden z nieco starszych wojowników włączając się do rozmowy.

Zamarłem. Proste pytanie całkowicie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Kilkunastu? Kilkudziesięciu? Odbieranie życia, nawet w słusznej sprawie było zawsze ostatecznością. Bolało tym bardziej, że parę miesięcy wcześniej nazwałbym ich wszystkich towarzyszami.

Tan Jala natychmiast wyczuł moje zakłopotanie.

- _Mekenei! - _skarcił młodego wojownika_- Ludzie Nieba zrobili straszne rzeczy. Wkroczyli na naszą ziemię. Zabili wielu Tipani ale wojna i zabijanie to nie jest droga _Na'vi. _Nie jesteśmy jak Ludzie Nieba!_

Mekenei natychmiast opuścił wzrok zawstydzony. Tan Jala podjął znowu, tym razem głośniej, do wszystkich:

- _Nasza ścieżka to ścieżka pokoju i harmonii ze wszystkim co żyje. W dniu w którym zaczniecie zabijać dla przyjemności staniecie się gorsi od _Tawtute_. Pamiętajcie._

Zebrani zgodnie przyznali, że sama Eywa przemówiła poprzez ich nauczyciela dziękując mu za słowa mądrości.

Gdy na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy, a najmłodsi poszli już na spoczynek, Mekenei wyjął zza pleców niewielki bęben z wydrążonego pnia i zaczął wybijać prosty rytm. Chwilę później dwie wojowniczki zaczęły śpiewać prostą aczkolwiek piękną pieśń o Na'vi powracającym po długiej podróży do domu.

Chwilę wpatrywałem się w tańczące płomienie wsłuchując się w pieśń, po czym odezwałem się do Tan Jali który również odpoczywał po posiłku:

- _Dziękuję._

- _Wieżę Alexpinbaker, że nie było ci łatwo posyłać strzały. - _odpowiedział.

- _Nigdy nie jest. _

Ponownie spojrzałem w płomienie posyłając tym razem myśli ku Jane. Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej samotny.

_- To miejsce widzi pewnie pierwszy raz kogoś takiego jak ja? -_ zapytałem.

- _Nie. Dawno temu odwiedziło nas dwóch Chodzących we śnie._

Zaciekawił mnie niezmiernie tym co powiedział.

_- Takeshi też tu był?_

_- Tak._

_- Wraz z _René Harperem_? Grace Augustine? - _strzelałem.

_- Nie._

_- Więc z kim?_

_- Z tym którego zwali Riker._

To było jak uderzenie w twarz. Myśli zaczęły przebiegać po głowie gorączkowo. Riker i Takeshi? Czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Wstałem.

- _Tan Jalo musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć._

_

* * *

_

Na Pandorze zapadła noc. Staliśmy wraz z Tan Jalą na moście którym weszliśmy do wioski. Przed nami rozpościerał się wspaniały widok na dwa wodospady. Nocą wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Nawet spadająca kaskadami woda przez pływające w niej anemonoidy mieniła się jasnym fioletem i błękitem.

Tan Jala na moją prośbę podjął opowieś_ć:_

- _Przyprowadziła ich do nas Lai'pei. Na długo za nim ty do nas przybyłeś. Byli dziwnie ubrani. Mówili w naszym języku ale bez najmniejszego sensu. Mówiła, że chcą się od nas uczyć. Już wtedy widziałem, że jej serce płonęło jaśniej kiedy Takeshi był z nią. Zgodziliśmy się wpuścić ich do Swotulu pod warunkiem, że Lai'pei będzie na nich uważać. Mieli wiele pytań. Zawsze odpowiadaliśmy. Chcieliśmy poznać źródło ich obłędu. _

- _Szukali czegoś? Muszę wiedzieć. O co pytali?_

_- Nieustannie chcieli słuchać o Pierwszej Pieśni i Drzewie Życia._

_- Co to takiego?_

_Tan Jala spojrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem.  
_

_- Każdy Na'vi zna tę historię. W odległym miejscu nad Wielkim Morzem młoda Na'vi po raz pierwszy usłyszała głos Wielkiej Matki. Odnalazła Drzewo Życia które zrodziło wszystkie Drzewa Dusz. Gdy Eywa przemówiła do Na'vi, ta wyśpiewała pierwszą pieśń, tak piękną i czystą, że Wielka Matka wyjawiła jej sekret Drzewa Życia. Stała się pierwszą Tsahik. Ten moment oznaczył całą więź jaką dzielimy z Eywą._

_- Co wyjawiła jej Eywa?_

_- To już wiedziała tylko Pierwsza Tsahik. Nie wyjawiła nikomu gdzie jest Drzewo Życia bo Matka jej zabroniła. Eywa poprzez Tsahik wskazała nam Drzewa Dusz. Od tej pory mogliśmy poznawać wolę Wielkiej Matki._

_- To samo powiedziałeś Takeshi'emu i Rikerowi?_

_- Znali już tę historię. Nie przekazałem im nic czego by już nie wiedzieli._

_- Co było dalej?_ - zapytałem.

_- Z czasem Lai'pei zaczęła pokazywać Takeshi'emu naszą drogę. Budziło to sprzeciwy ale Tsahik wyraziła zgodę aby poddać go próbie. Z czasem Takeshi zaprzestał pytań poświęcając się w całości życiu w pokoju. Zaczął widzieć. Został Tipani. Bardzo rozpaczał gdy Lai'pei zginęła._

_- A Riker?_

_- On nigdy się nie zmienił. Napawało to nas smutkiem. Nie chciał widzieć. Zadawał pytania na które nikt nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Chciał znaleźć drogę do Drzewa Życia, co wzbudziło nasz gniew. To miejsce należało zostawić w spokoju. Jedyną rzecz z tamtych czasów - nasz Święty Znak, miała nasza Tsahik Sänume, chciał go zobaczyć. Odmówiono mu. Pełen złości opuścił wioskę. Nigdy nie wpuszczono go już do naszego Drzewa Domowego, ani do Swotulu._

_- Czy tego szukał?_

Wyjąłem z torby którą przyniosłem małą gałązkę. W mroku jaśniała bielą tak mocno, że Tan Jala zmrużył oczy.

- _Święty znak Tipani. _- szepnął tan Jala jakby nie do końca wierzył w to co widzi. - _Pierwsi Tipani przynieśli go ze wschodu. Powiadają, że zesłała go Wielka Matka. Widziałem go tylko kilka razy w nasze największe ceremonie.  
_

- _Tsahik wysłała mnie z tym do Wielkiego Morza. Do miejsca skąd przybył._

Tan Jala spojrzał mi uważnie w oczy.

- _Musisz być większym wojownikiem jeśli Tsahik obdarzyła cię Znakiem. To nie przypadek, że się spotkaliśmy Alexpinbaker. Jako twój brat pomogę ci. W Swotulu mieszka ktoś kto będzie mógł powiedzieć ci więcej niż ja. Nazywa się Lungoray. To najstarszy z Tipani. Jest bardzo mądry._

- _Gdzie go znajdę? _- zapytałem.

_- Mieszka samotnie w górze rzeki wśród Drzew Głosów. Jutro tam polecimy._

_

* * *

_

Wyruszyliśmy na ikranach wczesnym rankiem. Lecieliśmy wzdłuż rzeki, mając pod nami całą dolinę. Wkrótce widoczność ograniczyła znacznie wzbierająca mgła.

Cały czas rozmyślałem o wczorajszej opowieści Tan Jali. Brzmiała jak bajka ale zbyt wiele widziałem i doświadczyłem aby w najmniejszym stopniu ją zignorować. Pewne elementy zaczęły układać się w spójną całość. Czułem, że muszę znaleźć tego Lungoraya zanim wyruszę dalej na wschód. Tan Jala obiecał pokazać gdzie mieszka stary szaman, zaznaczył jednak, że wtedy nasze drogi się rozejdą, gdyż będzie musiał wracać do wioski opiekować się resztą.

_- Nic nie widać! Zniżmy lot! _- krzyknął Tan Jala również zaniepokojony gęstością mgły.

Poszedłem za jego radą starając się ponownie odnaleźć wzrokiem srebrzystą wstęgę Swotulu.

Wnet rozległ się ogromny huk. Tak jakby w jednej chwili uderzyło tysiąc piorunów burzy magnetycznej. To nie mogła być jednak burza. Burza nie powoduje głośnego szumu który rozległ się chwile potem. Przybierał na sile, zbliżał się.

Umysł podał odpowiedź zbyt późno. Poprzez mgłę nie widziałem swojego towarzysza. Zdążyłem tylko krzyknąć ze wszystkich sił aby umknął w dół.

Skierowałem Tsteu w dół chcąc zrobić unik. Prędkość z jaką leciał prom była jednak zbyt duża. Cudem nie rozpłaszczyliśmy się na kadłubie Walkirii, wpadliśmy jednak w ciąg silników fuzyjnych co kompletnie odebrało powietrze z pod skrzydeł Tsteu.

Zaczęliśmy spadać, obracając się w powietrzu. Kątem oka widziałem jak prom znika we mgle niczym ponure widmo i oddala się z ogromną prędkością w kierunku Piekielnych Wrót.

Trzymałem się mocno ale w końcu przegrałem. Wyrzuciło mnie w powietrze.

Słyszałem gdzieś z góry jak krzyk Tsteu miesza się z nawoływaniem Tan Jali.

Spadałem we mgle.


	3. Nowi

**Rozdział 2**

**Nowi

* * *

**

- Każdy dzień w Piekielnych Wrotach wygląda tak samo. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio pozwolono nam wyjść.

Mówiłam do małej kamery na biurku. Wideolog stał się czymś więcej niż zapisem przeżyć. Stał się moim konfesjonałem i pamiętnikiem. Na szkoleniu mówili serio. Naprawdę pozwalał mi nie zwariować.

- Wciąż siedzimy w bazie, badamy próbki… Jak ktoś ma szczęście leci do Niebieskiej Laguny… Monroe tymczasowo kieruje projektem. To dobry naukowiec ale cóż… To nie jest Grace. - odetchnęłam głęboko po czym podjęłam znowu - Jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby doszła do siebie po tym co zrobili ze szkołą. Sukinsyny… - jeszcze raz wróciłam myślami do chwil gdy wszystko wydawało się pięknym snem na jawie, a potem nagle do koszmaru jaki zgotował Riker. - Miałam już kończyć ale ostatnie słowa wyrwały się z ust mimowolnie i niespodziewanie gdy wpatrywałam się w monitor:

- Gdzie jesteś Alex?

Natychmiast wyłączyłam nagrywanie.

Dla Piekielnych Wrót Alex Pinbaker był martwy. Wiedziałam jednak, że było inaczej. Byłam tam. Ostatnie wydarzenia zmieniły wszystko i nikt nie przypuszczał, że ja – przemądrzała okularnica z wysokimi wynikami – brałam w nich udział.

Wstałam od biurka i podeszłam do jedynego okna w małym pokoju w którym obecnie panował półmrok. Wcisnęłam przycisk i masywne żaluzje zaczęły się otwierać, z wolna ukazując monstrualny, industrialny krajobraz.

Piekielne Wrota były największym w historii hołdem dla chciwości rasy ludzkiej, jego ukoronowaniem. Takeshi zawsze powtarzał, że mogły by być Wrotami do Raju, gdyby nie zwykłe zakłamanie i niepohamowana żądza unobtanium.

Za oknem rozpościerał się widok na cały pas startowy. Kilka helikopterów podniosło się do lotu wyruszając na poranny patrol. Nieco dalej ogromne ciężarówki jechały w stronę kopalni odebrać urobek. Wszechobecni pracownicy techniczni uwijali się jak mrówki wykonując swoje codzienne obowiązki.

Był pogodny poranek, słońce dopiero co wychyliło się zza horyzontu. Niebo zdominowane przez gazowego olbrzyma było niebieskie i czyste w stopniu zapomnianym i nieosiągalnym w Starym Świecie. Mój wzrok powędrował ponad ogrodzenie i spoczął na krajobrazie poza nim. Teraz mogłam jedynie śnić o tym, co tak niedawno było na wyciągnięcie ręki.

* * *

Zaspałam. Dzień wcześniej bardzo późno skończyłam sesję, a przecież czekał mnie kolejny dzień prowadzenia nudnych szkoleń i badania nowych próbek z Niebieskiej Laguny…

Na chwilę przed godziną ósmą wzięłam prysznic i ruszyłam na śniadanie.

Na podziemnych korytarzach zdawał się panować zwykły tłok, choć z miejsca wyłapałam nowe twarze. Mimo, że w Piekielnych Wrotach pracuje bardzo wielu ludzi od razu zauważy się taki dzień. Tego dnia przyleciał statek. Musiałam przespać przylot pierwszego promu.

Każdy się gdzieś śpieszył, każdy miał coś pilnego do zrobienia. Większość czuła się tu ważna, potrzebna jak zauważyłam już jakiś czas wcześniej. Każdy, od górnika po głównodowodzącego Sec-Ops'em czuł, że uczestniczy w rzeczach wielkich. Większość dała się zwieść reklamom i obietnicy góry pieniędzy.

Kilku żołnierzy pogrążonych w wesołej rozmowie ucichło nagle gdy przechodziłam obok.

Miałam świadomość, że nie cieszyłam się zbytnią popularnością wśród personelu wojskowego po niedawnej akcji w szkole. Uniknęłam konsekwencji tylko dlatego, że Takeshi, mimo moich protestów wziął wszystko na siebie. Taki był Takeshi - uparty do samego końca. Uznany jako zdrajca musiał opuścić Pandorę, prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Oprócz Alexa to właśnie jego brakowało mi najbardziej.

Spóźniłam się na śniadanie i tylko błagalnym spojrzeniem zdołałam wyprosić ostatnią porcję od kucharza przed zamknięciem kantyny. Zjadłam w biegu, kierując się w stronę pokoju połączeń.

Gdy weszłam do środka większość jednostek była już zajęta. Max Patel stał na środku pomieszczenia wraz z asystentką studiując stabilność sesji avatarów. Już otwierałam usta żeby się przywitać, on jednak natychmiast podniósł palec do ust, pomachał mi i mrugnął konspiracyjnie wskazując na czarnoskórego mężczyznę w białym kitlu przy jednym z monitorów. Mimo, że był odwrócony do nas plecami od razu rozpoznałam sylwetkę Victora Monroe.

Wiedząc co się święci, niemalże na palcach podeszłam do wysuniętego na lewo linkera, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie kazania.

- Jesteś spóźniona Stamphson. Znowu. – gruchnęło jak grom, mimo, że głos był tak naprawdę głęboki i przyjemny w brzmieniu, najbardziej zaniepokoił mnie nacisk położony na słowo „znowu".

Pomyślałam, ze ten facet po prostu musi mieć oczy z tyłu głowy.

Monroe odwrócił się powoli od dużego ekranu. Był w średnim wieku, miał łagodny, dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy i naprawdę ciężko wychodziła mu złość. W dłoni trzymał zaawansowany notatnik holograficzny.

Rzucił wpierw krótkie, acz dosadne spojrzenie Max'owi, na co ten rozłożył ręce i wzruszył ramionami. Pomyślałam sobie, że Max stanowczo zbyt wiele razy się dla mnie narażał.

- Przepraszam… To się więcej… - wybąkałam bez przekonania.

- Nie powtórzy? – dokończył prędko Monroe - Chciałbym, żeby mi dawali dolca za każdym razem kiedy to mówisz. Wciąż się spóźniasz.

- Ja…

- Jane… Jesteś jednym z najlepszych operatorów avatarów w naszym projekcie, potrzebujemy twojego doświadczenia. Masz niesamowitą ilość godzin w terenie. Dlatego przydzieliłem cię do prowadzenia szkoleń. Co się z tobą dzieje? Wciąż chodzisz zamyślona, przesypiasz większość dnia… Wciąż przesiadujesz na wieży obserwacyjnej…

To była prawda. Kończyłam sesję najpóźniej ze wszystkich aby tylko popatrzeć na budzącą się noc. Nie mogłam powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę czułam. Kiedyś z Alexem przekroczyliśmy granicę. To zmieniło całe moje myślenie. O wszystkim. Wcale nie interesowały mnie już badania nad próbkami i szkolenia teoretyczne. Czułam się częścią czegoś piękniejszego i ważniejszego. Byłam Tipani.

Monroe wciąż kontynuował wywód:

- … nie stosujesz się do wytycznych, no i stanowczo za długo siedzisz w ciele avatara. - odetchnął wreszcie - Więc myślę, że dobrze zrobi ci ta wycieczka w teren… - dodał.

Dopiero po chwili umysł przetrawił jego słowa.

- Co? Jak? Myślałam, że… Dziękuję. - wydukałam.

- Nie dziękuj mi Stamphson. Komandor Falco osobiście poinformował mnie, że dostajesz częściową przepustkę.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Po starciach z Tipani i wydarzeniach w szkole ograniczono kontakt z Na'vi do minimum. Mało kto dostawał przepustkę kiedy panował kod czerwony, a jeśli chodzi o mój przypadek myślałam, że nie dostanę jej już nigdy. Zwłaszcza od Karla Falco… Coś tu nie grało.

- Dlaczego miałby to dla mnie zrobić? Gdzie chcą mnie wysłać? - zapytałam.

- Nie wiem. Sama go o to zapytasz. Za piętnaście minut masz się stawić w jego nowym biurze w centrum operacyjnym…

Gdy byłam już przy drzwiach Monroe rzucił tylko:

- Tym razem postaraj się nie spóźnić. Falco tego nie lubi.

* * *

Drzwi windy do centrum operacyjnego otworzyły się ukazując duże pomieszczenie z blatem holograficznym na środku. Byłam już tam parę razy i nigdy nic dobrego nie przychodziło z takich wizyt.

W pomieszczeniu jak zwykle panowała wytężona praca operatorów koparek, a także pracowników kontrolujących ruch powietrzny. Kilku żołnierzy przechadzało się wzdłuż zaawansowanych holo-komputerów podziwiając przez ogromne okna pomieszczenia panoramę Piekielnych Wrót z widokiem na pas startowy.

Skierowałam swe kroki w stronę biura, już przez przeszkloną ścianę było widać, że w środku panowało zamieszanie. Na pierwszy plan wysunął się Parker Selfridge oraz Karl Falco stojący za biurkiem.

W wejściu minęłam się z żołnierzem ze sporym pudłem w rękach.

- Przemeblowanie? - zapytałam na wejściu.

- W istocie Stamhson. Już myślałem, że się nie zjawisz. - odpowiedział komandor.

Falco był obecnie jednym z najwyższych rangą oficerów w kolonii, drugim, zaraz po pułkowniku Quaritchu. Z tego co wiedziałam nie przepadali za sobą.

Karl Falco był postawnym mężczyzną, jego brązowe włosy przyprószyła siwizna. Wiedziałam, że, komandor jak wielu innych dowódców Sec-Opsu został zatrudniony przez ZPZ zaraz po przejściu na emeryturę. Wąsy nadawały mu srogiego wyrazu twarzy kowboja ze starych westernów.

Selfridge tymczasem morderczym spojrzeniem zmierzył innego wojskowego który aktualnie wynosił z biura torbę kijów golfowych.

- Kiedy dokładnie zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że przejmujesz moje biuro? - zapytał administrator wyraźnie wściekły. Niemalże nie zauważył mojego wejścia.

- Teraz to panu mówię, panie Selfridge. - powiedział Falco wygodnie rozsiadając się w fotelu. - Przejmuję centrum operacyjne na czas kodu czerwonego. Stoimy przecież w obliczu powstania.

- Co? Jestem administratorem do cholery! To moje biuro!

- Proszę dzwonić do szanownego zarządu jeśli ma pan wątpliwości. Może się już pan oddalić. Mam teraz ważną rozmowę z Jane Stamphson.

Nie mogłam dokładnie określić co dokładnie wyrażała wtedy twarz Selfridge,a. Może przywodziła mi na myśl moment przed wybuchem głowicy jądrowej. Nie eksplodował jednak. Posłał wilczy uśmiech komandorowi jak gdyby mówiący "Ja tu jeszcze wrócę" i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z mojej obecności.

- Stamphson… - wymamrotał.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam zakłopotanie w jego oczach. Nie był zadowolony z tego, że byłam świadkiem tej porażki. Przez chwilę było mi go nawet żal, odrzuciłam jednak to uczucie od siebie przypominając sobie jakim dupkiem był przecież na co dzień Parker Selfridge.

Wydawało się, że administrator powie coś jeszcze, dwóch żołnierzy podeszło bliżej chcąc grzecznie go wyprosić, ten jednak warknął tylko, że pamięta gdzie jest wyjście, po czym się oddalił.

- Korporacyjny dupek. - krótko skomentował Falco odprowadzając Selfridge'a wzrokiem - Zostawcie nas. - zwrócił się do żołnierzy.

Wyszli za poleceniem dowódcy.

Falco sięgnął do kieszonki munduru i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Poczęstował się jednym, wyciągnął zapalniczkę i zapalił, oddając się nałogowi. Przyglądał mi się chwilę.

- Starałem się ograniczać ale to, że mają lekarstwo na raka jakoś nie pomaga w rzucaniu. - powiedział przepraszającym tonem.

- Dlaczego dostałam przepustkę? - od razu przeszłam do rzeczy.

- Jak zapewne wiesz Stamphson, jesteśmy na granicy otwartej wojny z klanem Tipani. Omaticaya również nie darzą nas miłością…

- Sami jesteście tego winni. - skomentowałam.

- Podpułkownik Riker popełnił błąd. Zapłacił życiem.

- Był szaleńcem.

Komandor zaciągnął się dymkiem uśmiechając się pod nosem, możliwe, że w duchu przyznał mi rację.

- Dziś rano przyleciał ostatni statek w tym roku. Ma bardzo ważny dla kolonii ładunek. Pięć nowych avatarów. Pięciu nowych operatorów z Interstellar Security Management Ltd. - oznajmił.

Wyciągnął na biurko parę teczek i podał mi je przez blat. Na dokumentach widniały zdjęcia, w większości były to życiorysy karier wojskowych.

- Co to za firma? - zapytałam.

- ISM to prywatna korporacja wojskowa. Partnerzy ZPZ w interesach. ZPZ udostępniło technologię genetyczną, oni swoich najlepszych ludzi, pieniądze i uzbrojenie. - wyjaśnił.

- Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - zapytałam.

- Potrzebujemy operatora z doświadczeniem w terenie. Docelowo to Alex Pinbaker miał wprowadzać nowych z ISM, dlatego ZPZ wysłało go wcześniej. Niestety sama wiesz jak to dalej się potoczyło… Z miejsca pomyślałem o Grace Augustine ale w tej chwili obawiam się, że nie jest w stanie…

- Zniszczyliście dziesięć lat jej życia do jasnej cholery! - wypaliłam. - Nie pomogę wam. Kiedy się wreszcie nauczycie, że projekt Avatar nie został stworzony z myślą o żołnierzach?

Falco po raz kolejny zaciągnął się dymem przyglądając się mi ze spokojem.

- Masz swoje wartości Stamphson. Szanuje to. Nie oczekuje nic ponad to, że pokażesz nowym jak przetrwać poza Piekielnymi Wrotami. Specjalnie w tym celu zbudowaliśmy ośrodek w Niebieskiej Lagunie - powiedział.

- Mam ich uczyć żeby mogli strzelać do Na'vi? To jakiś żart?

- Nie. Proszę mi wierzyć, ostatnie czego teraz chcemy to powstanie. Ci żołnierze potrzebują przeszkolenia aby dostosować się do panujących tu warunków. Będą chronili sprzęt i naukowców podczas wznawiania misji pokojowych. - wyjaśnił.

- Jakich misji? Nie możemy przez was wychylić nosa poza kolonię.

- Jeśli to dla nas zrobisz cały projekt dostanie na nowo zielone światło, będziecie mogli wybudować nową szkołę, Grace Augustine dostanie nowego avatara. Jedyne co musisz zrobić to podzielić się doświadczeniem…

Falco dogasił niedopałek w podstawce lewitującego kawałka rudy na biurku i wstał, wyciągając dłoń w moim kierunku.

- Wiem Stamphson, że między nami było parę spięć. Nie jestem jak Riker. To wy mieliście wtedy rację. - uśmiechnął się lekko - To jak będzie?

* * *

- Uwierzyłaś mu?

René Harper siedział przy swoim biurku w laboratorium badając próbkę pod mikroskopem. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo prócz nas.

- W ani jedno słowo. - odpowiedziałam.

Wciąż miałam chwilę przed przylotem drugiego promu więc opowiedziałam wszystko jedynemu człowiekowi któremu mogłam wtedy zaufać. René Harper był starym przyjacielem Takeshi'ego oraz Grace Augustine.

- Ale zgodziłaś się? - zapytał.

- Tak. Jeśli Falco coś szykuje będziemy przygotowani.

- Brawo. Moja szkoła. - pochwalił.

Odsunął się od mikroskopu i obrócił się na krześle w moją stronę.

- Co dalej? - zapytałam.

- Zagraj w ich grę, a na końcu wykiwaj ich wszystkich. To proste.

Harper pod wieloma względami przypominał mi Takeshi'ego. Wszystko w jego ustach brzmiało niepoważnie i wydawało się dziecinnie proste.

- Nie wydaje mi się… - zwątpiłam.

- Stawka jest wysoka Jane, nie możemy pozwolić na powtórkę ze szkoły. - przestrzegł René. - Pracuję nad czymś. Jeśli się uda, możliwe, że Tipani powrócą do rozmów. Kontakt nazywa się Tan Jala. Jeśli Falco i jego trepy to popsują…

- Nie popsują. Dopilnuje tego. - zapewniłam.

René przeciągnął się na krześle, wstał i zabrał próbkę z pod mikroskopu.

- Daj znać kiedy się czegoś dowiesz. Nie spóźnij się na ten prom. Powodzenia. - uśmiechnął się, poklepał mnie po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Harper?

Naukowiec zatrzymał się w wejściu.

- Tak?

- Kiedy Grace wraca do programu? - zapytałam.

- Nie wiem. Większość czasu spędza w laboratorium. Chyba pracuje… Tak myślę… Wciąż potrzebuje trochę czasu. Nie zamartwiaj się tym teraz.

Chociaż Sec-Ops określiłoby nas mianem kretów, wiedziałam, że ja i Harper stoimy po właściwej stronie.

* * *

Kwadrans później stałam obok komandora Falco oraz innych wojskowych i techników na płycie pasa startowego w oczekiwaniu na drugą Walkirię. Poprawiłam egzopak wiszący na pasku spodni.

- Lot odbywa się bez problemów? - Falco zapytał jednego ze swych oficerów.

- Wieża dostała informację o mgle nad rejonem 301. Piloci raportowali, że nacięli się na tubylców na zmorach, sir.

- Sprawiali problemy?

- Nie. Wlecieli prosto na nich, sir. - zaraportował głośno oficer.

Tak jak myślałam, mieli gdzieś Na'vi. Interesował ich tylko ładunek…

Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się kształt. Wpierw niewyraźny, o trójkątnym układzie skrzydeł zbliżał się z coraz większą prędkością, by w połowie drogi do kolonii zwolnić i przejść w tryb lotu w pionie. Od tego momentu jako eskorta towarzyszyły mu śmigłowce bojowe.

Gdy przelatywał nad masywną bramą kolonii ogromny prom był już widoczny w pełnej krasie. Ryk potężnych silników zdominował przestrzeń. Walkiria wyjęła podwozie i lekko usiadła na pasie startowym zajmując znaczną jego część. Ze wszystkich stron nadciągali pracownicy na platformach mobilnych by pomóc w rozładunku cennego zaopatrzenia.

Na ogonie promu zaczął opuszczać się właz, chwilę potem po rampie wybiegło około trzydziestu żołnierzy. Minęli nas i nie zwalniając znikali w wejściu do masywnego żelbetonowego budynku.

Dużo mniejsza grupa, bo licząca tylko pięciu ludzi, szła nieco bardziej z tyłu. Na jej czele kroczył mężczyzna w oficerskim mundurze. Za nim szła reszta niosąca swój bagaż i rozglądająca się ciekawie na wszystkie strony.

Mężczyzna w mundurze zatrzymał się przed komandorem Falco, a ten zasalutował mu, na co nieznajomy odpowiedział tym samym.

- Generale Olson. Witamy w Piekielnych Wrotach. Nazywam się komandor Karl Falco - zaczął.

Olson był człowiekiem postawnym, miał ostre, groźne rysy twarzy i krótko przycięte, czarne włosy. Oceniając po wyglądzie był w wieku zbliżonym, do wieku komandora.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie komandorze. - odpowiedział generał. - Przedstawiam panu pierwszy w historii, eksperymentalny oddział złożony wyłącznie z operatorów avatarów. Drużyna! Baczność!

Zza pleców komandora przyjrzałam się pozostałej piątce. Byli to mężczyźni różnego wzrostu i karnacji. Egzopaki przeszkadzały na razie w rozpoznaniu szczegółów twarzy.

Stali sztywno w szeregu, przez plecy mieli przewieszone torby. Wszyscy zasalutowali patrząc nieruchomo przed siebie.

- Najlepsze DNA, w tym moje własne, najnowsze uzbrojenie i trzyletni intensywny trening. - kontynuował Olson. - wszystko do dyspozycji.

- Doskonale generale. Jestem pewien, że pan i pańscy ludzie wniosą nieoceniony wkład we współpracę ZPZ i ISM. - oznajmił Falco, spoglądając z satysfakcją nad głowami żołnierzy.

Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem. Właśnie wyprowadzano z ładowni zbiorniki z avatarami. Poczułam silny niepokój na myśl do czego mogli chcieć wykorzystać ich zawartość.

- To jest doktor Jane Stamphson. Wprowadzi pana i pańskich ludzi w panujące tu warunki. - przedstawił mnie wreszcie komandor i nagle wszystkie oczy zwrócono na mnie.

Poczułam się jak nadziana na widelec.

- To cywil? - zdziwił się wyraźnie Olson. - Przed wylotem zapewniano nas, że wysłaliście wcześniej waszego agenta. Niejakiego Alexa Pibaker'a.

Tak, też się cieszę, że cię widzę, dupku, pomyślałam sobie.

- Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje. Wprowadzę pana w szczegóły w moim biurze, generale. - odpowiedział Falco.

- Nie oczekuję niczego innego. - Olson uważnie zmierzył mnie wzrokiem - Nie traćmy czasu. Moi ludzie muszą się najeść i odpocząć. Jeszcze dzisiaj chcę przeprowadzić pierwsze połączenia.

Falco zaznaczył, żebym była w każdym momencie do dyspozycji, po czym poprowadził generała w stronę wejścia do centrum operacyjnego, podopieczni Olsona udali się natomiast za jednym oficerów od razu w stronę struktur mieszkalnych. Chyba oszczędzono im wprowadzenia BHP.

Wreszcie zostałam sama, a w głowie kołatała mi się tylko jedna myśl - W co ja się u licha znowu władowałam?

* * *

Jak oni to sobie wyobrażali? Nie miałam bladego pojęcia o prowadzeniu szkoleń. Przerażeniem napawała mnie myśl o pięciu rosłych facetach obserwujących uważnie każdy mój ruch.

Parę godzin później nowi operatorzy przeszli już pierwsze testy. Oczywiście wyniki były nad wyraz zadowalające, więc z miejsca postanowiono rozpocząć wdrażanie szkolenia. Odniosłam wrażenie, że pośpiech był umyślny. Bardzo uważano, żeby wieść o nowej jednostce się nie rozeszła, personel naukowy ograniczono do minimum, a pokój połączeń został w całości oddany do dyspozycji ludzi Olsona.

Skręciłam na podziemnym korytarzu w stronę pokoju połączeń gdzie mieli już czekać na mnie nowi „podopieczni".

Zatrzymałam się w wejściu do okrągłego pomieszczenia gdy dobiegły do mnie rozmowy przebywających tam żołnierzy.

- Co o tym myślisz sierżancie? - zapytał jeden z głosów.

- To, że dają nam cywila nic nie znaczy, Rusty. Ma nas wdrożyć, nie będzie się mieszać… - odpowiedział inny głos, należący zapewne do sierżanta.

- Do tego to jakaś damulka po studiach. - kontynuował wywód Rusty. - To śmieszne. Po co nam ona? Każdy z nas ma za sobą szkolenie. To strata czasu. Niech pokażą do kogo strzelać. Co nie, Barnes?

Barnes nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż postanowiłam wejść do środka. Dyskusja zawisła w powietrzu.

- Szkolenie na nic was nie przygotowało. - powiedziałam.

Pięciu mężczyzn w pomieszczeniu odwróciło głowy w moją stronę.

Pierwszy odezwał się żołnierz siedzący na jednej z otwartych jednostek połączeń.

- Mówisz o tych trzech latach symulacji dzień w dzień? No racja, przecież to było tylko dla picu… - zakpił.

Po głosie poznałam, że to Rusty. Był chudy, średniego wzrostu. Ksywkę zawdzięczał zapewne przyciętym na jeża rudym włosom. Na jego szczurzej twarzy malował się wyraz wesołka z urodzenia.

Chciałam żeby wszyscy słyszeli, więc podniosłam głos.

- Pandora wymyka się symulacjom. Ten świat zmienia się z dnia na dzień, a nie jest gościnny dla obcych. Możecie go pokochać, znienawidzić - wasz wybór. Jedno wiem na pewno… Jeśli nie będziecie mi ufać po wyjściu za mury bazy… Zginiecie. - oznajmiłam.

Starałam się brzmieć groźnie. Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru dać sobie wejść na głowę.

- Chciała pani powiedzieć, że nasze avatary zginą… - poprawił czarnoskóry mężczyzna po lewej od Rusty'ego.

Najlepiej pasowało mi do niego określenie - Duży. Każdy mięsień wyraźnie rysował się pod koszulką. Dłonie wydały mi się wielkie jak kiście bananów.

- Śmierć w ciele avatara jest bardzo prawdziwa Barnes, prawda pani doktor? - odezwał się głos który rozpoznałam jako głos sierżanta.

Spojrzałam na mężczyznę który opierał się o ścianę. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi, był nieco starszy od reszty, dobrze zbudowany ale nie do rozmiarów góry lodowej jak Barnes. Na twarzy miał dwudniowy zarost. Moją uwagę zwróciły tatuaże biegnące przez całe ręce i niknące pod koszulką.

- Tak. To najgorsze co może was spotkać. Nie będziecie przecież na nic potrzebni Sec-Ops'owi bez avatarów. - odpowiedziałam.

Żołnierze dyskretnie spojrzeli po sobie. Sierżant nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

- Nazywam się Jack O'Riley. - przedstawił się sierżant i uśmiechnął się lekko. - To Rusty i Barnes, facet pod ścianą to nasz medyk, będzie na nas uważał…

Wskazał na mężczyznę który do tej pory nie udzielał się w dyskusji.

- Frank Straus. - przedstawił się krótko mężczyzna.

Był średniego wzrostu, szczupły. Miał krótko przycięte szpakowate włosy i orli nos. Wydawał się cichy i nad wyraz opanowany w porównaniu do nadpobudliwego Rusty'ego.

- Proszę się nie przejmować. - oznajmił O'Riley. - Będziemy z panią współpracować doktor Stamphson. Za to nam płacą.

- Całkiem sporą kasę. - wtrącił Rusty.

Na razie byłam zmuszona uwierzyć na słowo, gdyż na pierwszy rzut oka żaden z nich, może z wyjątkiem Strausa, nie nadawał się na wypad w teren z bronią w reku.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczył nagle Olson w towarzystwie Falco oraz Victora Monroe. Żołnierze wyprostowali się i zasalutowali.

- Spocznij. Widzę, że zapoznała się już pani bliżej z moimi ludźmi? - zapytał mnie Olson.

- Tak. Możemy zaczynać. - odpowiedziałam. - Wchodzę do czwórki.

* * *

Wyszłam na zewnątrz, ośrodek szkoleniowy prezentował się jak zwykle. W ciele avatara przebywałam od dłuższego czasu jedynie na jego terenie, wiec znałam cały od podszewki.

Był środek dnia. Niebo wciąż było nieskazitelnie niebieskie. Było ciepło. Ogrodzenie elektryczne otaczało cały teren, poza nim zaczynała się już linia drzew wznosząca się coraz wyżej pod górę. W oczy od razu rzucał się tor przeszkód, boiska do koszykówki, ogródki i chata sypialna.

Przed torem przeszkód w szeregu stali już „nowi". Ruszyłam w ich kierunku.

W miarę jak się zbliżałam zauważyłam, że sześć nowych avatarów jest znacznie potężniej zbudowana niż te które dotychczas spotykałam. Mieli na sobie mundury i ciężkie wojskowe obuwie.

Kilku avatarów naukowców odpoczywało po treningu. Opierali się o barierki tarasu chaty sypialnej, przyglądając się całemu zamieszaniu z zainteresowaniem. Nawet jeden z żołnierzy w PZM odwrócił się od elektrycznego ogrodzenia aby popatrzeć.

Olson powiedział jeszcze parę słów do swoich ludzi stojąc w lekkim rozkroku i z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi za plecami. Odwrócił się następnie w moim kierunku.

Wszyscy mimo większych rozmiarów naturalnie, zachowali charakterystyczne dla siebie cechy wyglądu więc nie potrzebowałam naszywek na mundurach aby rozróżnić kto jest kim. Większość, wciąż wydawała się jeszcze trochę oszołomiona swoją kocią aparycją. Największy ze wszystkich - Barnes, co jakiś czas dyskretnie zerkał na swój ogon.

- Jesteśmy gotowi doktor Stamphson. - powiedział Olson.

- Świetnie, zaczniemy od treningu na torze. - powiedziałam głośniej - Przygotuje was do uwarunkowań terenu. Niech wszyscy ustawią się na początku!

Gdy podkomendni Olsona rozbiegli się generał podszedł bliżej.

- Oczekuje, że wprowadzenie nie potrwa zbyt długo… - powiedział i spojrzał w stronę avatarów opierających się o barierki chaty. - Chcemy pozostać dyskretni, jeśli wie pani co mam na myśli.

- Standardowo trwa kilka dni… - odpowiedziałam.

Żołnierze w tym czasie rzucali się już na barierki i drabinki toru. O'Riley był już na czele.

- Więc będzie musiała się pani pośpieszyć. Jeszcze dzisiaj wyruszamy do ośrodka w Niebieskiej Lagunie. Poleci pani z nami. - powiedział Olson.

- To za szybko. - zaprotestowałam. - Nie będziecie gotowi!

- Pozwoli pani, że ja o tym zadecyduje. - uciął krótko generał po czym dołączył do reszty.

Dalsza część dnia zeszła w całości na znacznie przyśpieszone wprowadzenie.

Byłam rozerwana. Z jednej strony chciałam jak najszybciej być już poza Piekielnymi Wrotami, a z drugiej zdawałam sobie sprawę, jak mało mogłam w tym czasie przekazać tym żołnierzom. Według Falco drugi ośrodek specjalnie dla nas powstał w Niebieskiej Lagunie, ale wiedziałam, że teren oddalony od Wrót nie był już tak bezpieczny, szczególnie teraz.

Powiedziałam sobie wreszcie, że ostatecznie liczy się tylko dopilnowanie aby nie wywołali wojny. Jeśli coś miało ich zeżreć, to być może wyszło by to Na'vi na dobre.

Ich warunki fizyczne były bez zarzutu. Pokonywali tor bez najmniejszych problemów. Na'vijski płynnie znał tylko Straus, reszta poprzestała na podstawowych słowach i najprostszych zdaniach. Całe szkolenie laboratoryjne pominęłam już z oczywistych względów.

Największe wrażenie tak jak się spodziewałam wywołała żywność i kurs jego rozpoznawania i przygotowania. Wojskowi przyzwyczajeni do papki proteinowej chyba zawsze tak reagowali. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie gdyż od razu przypomniałam sobie Alexa.

Mimo, że czynili postępy, w głowie zrodziło się pytanie. Na co oni poświęcili właściwie trzy lata szkolenia?

Na odpowiedź nie musiałam czekać długo.


	4. Więź

**Rozdział 4**

**Więź**

* * *

Gdy otwierałem oczy, jedynie przez moment byłem pewien, że ujrzę wieko jednostki połączeń. Głupie przyzwyczajenie - skarciłem się w duchu.

Obudziłem się zawieszony niemal głową w dół wśród koron drzew. Do ziemi został jeszcze spory kawałek. Od naprawdę twardego lądowania uchroniły mnie gęsto porastające knieje pnącza. Zwisały pod najróżniejszymi kątami tworząc konstrukcję przywodzącą na myśl sieć. Miałem dużo szczęścia.

Dla obserwatora z dołu musiałem wyglądać jak zapomniana marionetka na sznurkach, rzucona niedbale w kąt.

Po kilku próbach udało mi się wyswobodzić prawą rękę. Siegnąłem do czoła. Zapiekło nieznośnie, a palce natknęły się na znajomą, lepką ciecz.

Ostatnie wspomnienia powróciły jak nagłe uderzenie w twarz. Lot z Tan Jalą, Walkiria...

Gdy pomazana krwią dłoń wróciła przed oczy potwierdziło się, że musiałem mocno uderzyć się w głowę. Nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie byłem i jak długo tam wisiałem. Z tego co mogłem wywnioskować musiało to być przynajmniej kilka godzin, po krótkiej obserwacji najbliższej roślinności wiedziałem, że do zmroku miałem jeszcze sporo czasu.

Jak oparzony sięgnąłem do pasa. Odetchnąłem z ulgą - torba, a w niej podarunek od Tsahik były na swoim miejscu.

Zaraz potem zacząłem nawoływać Tsteu. Próbowałem przez prawie godzinę. Wreszcie jednak pogodziłem się z myślą, że po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia bezpiecznego Drzewa Domowego zostałem zupełnie sam.

Natychmiast gdy przeszedł już pierwszy szok po przebudzeniu umysł wskoczył na szybszy bieg. Instynktownie zacząłem działać.

Pnącza które uratowały mnie od upadku, były teraz pułapką, w obecnej pozycji byłem niemal bezbronny, wystawiony na atak jak na tacy.

Moje oczy skupiły się na rękojeści noża na pasie przewieszonym na klatce piersiowej. Wyswobodzoną dłonią dobyłem wojskowego ostrza, a następnie powoli i spokojnie zacząłem uwalniać się z więzów. Gdy skończyłem schowałem nóż, chwyciłem się najbliższej zwisającej pionowo w dół liany i szybko opuściłem się do poziomu gruntu.

Gdy tylko stopy dotknęły porośniętego mchem gruntu uważnie rozejrzałem się dookoła. Na dole krajobraz był zdominowany przez olbrzymie fioletowe grzyby - oktofungusy. To to dobra oznaka, pomyślałem. Były silnie trujące więc większe drapieżniki zapewne omijały to miejsce z daleka, do tego ogromnych rozmiarów kapelusze były dobrą kryjówką na moment postoju.

Gdy upewniłem się, że teren jest wolny od zagrożeń przysiadłem w cieniu jednego z nich, otworzyłem swoją torbę i zająłem się opatrzeniem rany na głowie. Nie była poważna ale postanowiłem założyć opatrunek.

Gdy już skończyłem miałem dość czasu aby przemyśleć gruntownie całą sytuację. Większość ekwipunku zniknęła wraz z Tsteu. Przy sobie miałem jedynie nóż, tajemniczą roślinę, oraz podręczną torbę z podstawowym ekwipunkiem.

Co z Tan Jalą? Czy próbował mnie odnaleźć? Szukał na własną rękę czy wrócił po pomoc do wioski? Gdyby Tsteu wiedział gdzie jestem dawno by już mnie znalazł. Odrzuciłem natychmiast myśl, że coś mogło mu się stać. Nie zniósł bym straty kolejnego przyjaciela.

Po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw postanowiłem, że cel wędrówki pozostaje bez zmian. Miałem zamiar odnaleźć rzekę i ruszyć w górę jej biegu. Tam miałem nadzieję znaleźć szamana. Jeśli ktoś mógł mi pomóc to tylko on.

* * *

Poruszałem się możliwie jak najszybciej, wciąż jednak zachowując szczególną ostrożność. Mój klan wiele mnie nauczył ale nie znałem terenów na których pechowo przyszło mi się znaleźć, ani mieszkańców tej części nieskończonego lasu.

Zabawne, pomyślałem. Zabawnym było jak rzadko miałem ostatnio okazję zatrzymać się choć na moment i pomyśleć o czymś innym niż przetrwanie. Minął tydzień odkąd opuściłem Jane, a już zaczynała doskwierać mi samotność. Brakowało mi jej spojrzenia, kojącego brzmienia jej głosu... Ale czy kiedykolwiek będzie nam dane być razem? Stałem się częścią jednego świata i nie było już powrotu. Tę myśl tłumiłem w sobie najmocniej.

Wbiegłem po powalonym na ziemie konarze, po czym wykonałem długi skok i zacząłem się wspinać na jedno z wcześniej upatrzonych drzew. Miał to być mój punkt obserwacyjny w celu zaplanowania dalszej trasy.

Było południe kiedy w pełnym słońcu siedziałem wśród listowia spoglądając na panoramę lasu. Po porannej mgle nie było śladu. Z góry bardzo dobrze widziałem jak teren łagodnie się obniżał, a dalej mienił się w słońcu szeroki strumień Świętej Rzeki. Czując napływ nowej siły ruszyłem w stronę jej koryta.

Iskra nadziei zgasła szybko. Echo przenikliwego krzyku odbiło się o me uszy. Czujne żądłonietopperze błyskawicznie zerwały się ze swych kryjówek do lotu, zwiastując niebezpieczeństwo. Jedna z pierwszych rzeczy które ukazał mi Takeshi to przewrotna natura reguł rządzących tym światem. Nagroda i kara. Jeden błąd prowadził do następnego.

Gdy tylko postawiłem stopy na kamienistym brzegu rzeki, zmysł słuchu zaatakował przeciągły, nagle przerażająco znajomy pisk. Był to ryk w którym słychać było zarówno wściekłość jak i beznadziejną desperację. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie nasze ponowne spotkanie. To był przecież mój ikran - Tsteu. Samotnie walczył o przetrwanie.

To był impuls. Rozum ustąpił miejsca dzikiemu instynktowi, dłoń sama powędrowała do piersi obnażając ostrze. Nogi poprowadziły w stronę przeciwników.

Pierwszym co ujrzałem były rozbryzgi wody kawałek tylko od brzegu, na płyciźnie. Gdy wskoczyłem do zabrukanej krwią świętej rzeki rozpoznawałem już sylwetki wężowilków. Było ich więcej niż kilka. Wbrew swym zwykłym zwyczajom atakowały w świetle dnia. Zebrały całą watahę zachęcone obfitością łatwego łupu. Tsteu dzielnie odpierał ich ataki. Mimo to było źle. Jego szczęki wściekle kłapały w stronę napastników. Łeb na umięśnionej szyi miotał się we wszystkich kierunkach nie nadążając za zwinnymi drapieżcami. Było jasne, że Tsteu był skrajnie wyczerpany i poważnie ranny.

Skoczyłem z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach, brnąc w wodę po kolana. Chwyciłem najbliższego wężowilka za kark godząc parokrotnie nożem, truchło rzuciłem w kierunku innego który akurat wskoczył ikranowi na grzbiet. Spadł do wody. Wtedy ruszyły.

- Dalej! - wrzasnąłem, rzucając wyzwanie naturze.

Atak był skoordynowany. W moim kierunku ruszyły tylko cztery reszta dalej skupiała swą uwagę na ikranie kąsając wściekle. Co chwile wymieniały między sobą rozmaite piski i skomlenia, zupełnie jakby się porozumiewały między sobą. Zdumiewająca inteligencja.

Obnażyły kły i skoczyły niemal równocześnie, atakując moje dłonie i ramiona. Wyczekałem do ostatniej chwili i uchyliłem się, bok ostatniego zdołałem rozciąć nożem. Padł do wody piszcząc żałośnie w agonii. Natychmiast ponowiły atak. Wystarczył jeden nieprzemyślany ruch i udało im się powalić mnie do wody, obróciłem się i całą masą ciała zwaliłem się na najbliższego wężowilka i bez zawahania rozerwałem mu żuchwę. Kopniakami osłaniałem się przed dwoma pozostałymi. W wodzie straciłem nóż i zacząłem cofać się w stronę Tsteu i reszty watahy cały czas skupionej tylko na nim.

Kątem oka widziałem jak jeden największy chyba ze wszystkich wężowilk wyrywa kawał mięsa z boku Tsteu. Ikran zawył w eksplozji bólu. Wtedy również dojrzałem juki. Łuk i miecze. Skoczyłem w ich stronę desperacko, nie bacząc na nic. Zaskoczeni napastnicy umknęli na boki.

Dłoń pewnie zacisnęła się na rękojeści. Ruchy były wyuczone. Ciąłem na lewo i prawo raniąc przeciwników bezlitośnie, a krzyki moje i Tsteu zlały się w jedno obłąkańcze crescendo. Walczyłem plecami będąc odwróconym do ikrana. Mój miecz i jego szczęki działały w zabójczej współpracy. To był nasz ostatni bastion.

Zdołaliśmy zabić trzy kolejne. Szeregi watahy zaczynały się przerzedzać, a ja czułem jak mięśnie z każdym kolejnym ruchem nieuchronnie zaczynają odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Organizm działający na najwyższych obrotach jeszcze ignorował krwawe rany na mym ciele.

Ostra i lodowata myśl przebijała się jednak nieubłaganie do ludzkiej części świadomości. Nie damy rady. W końcu musimy ulec kłom i pazurom.

Wtedy jednak stało się coś dziwnego i tak nieoczekiwanego, że niemal zapomniałem o strachu przed śmiercią. To wężowilk alfa odskoczył do tyłu, odchylił swój łeb i zawył donośnie. Bestie na ten sygnał odstąpiły od nas warcząc przeciągle.

Oparłem się ostrożnie o masywny bok ikrana - on też zdawał się obserwować w zdumieniu. Czując na sobie przenikający zakamarki duszy wzrok wężowilków, za wszelką cenę chciałem utrzymać groźną, wyprostowaną postawę. Obnażyłem swe kły. Wstrzymałem oddech. Jedna oznaka słabości przypieczętowała by los nas obu.

Wbrew wszystkim znakom przestały. Przywódca w jednej chwili odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę brzegu. Wydał z siebie krótkie szczeknięcie i reszta ruszyła w jego ślady. Stado wybiegło z wody po czym pognało dalej niknąc w gęstwinie.

Dopiero wtedy zacząłem oddychać.

Rozejrzałem się w koło. Nieskończenie błękitne niebo groteskowo kontrastowało z krwią w której broczyłem po kolana. Woda wokół mnie i Tsteu, zabarwiona jadowitym szkarłatem ukrywała przed wzrokiem truchła powalonych drapieżników.

Wybuch nieopisanej euforii stłumił wszelki ból. Spojrzałem w tak znajome oczy zwierzęcia. Nie. Nie zwierzęcia... Przyjaciela. Przyjaciela który podarował mi bezkres nieba. Wrócił do mnie, a ja do niego. Właśnie na tym polegała więź jeźdźca i jego ikrana.

Przytuliłem czoło do jego łba - Ikran zamruczał czule.

- Wygraliśmy Tsteu! - zwracałem się do niego po angielsku, jak do najlepszego kumpla na zwycięskim meczu o puchar - Jesteśmy jednym! Ty i ja! Słyszysz mnie bracie?

Ikran pisnął cicho w odpowiedzi.

Na przemian bełkotałem do siebie bez sensu i śmiałem się w głos. Schowałem miecz na miejsce. Potykając się w wodzie jak pijany okrążyłem Tsteu i chwyciłem uprząż ciągnąc w stronę bezpiecznego brzegu. Tsteu ani drgnął. Obrócił tylko swój łeb i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. Dotknął nozdrzami mojego czoła. Wpatrywał się we mnie ze spokojem. Znałem to spojrzenie - chciał mnie pocieszyć.

- Co się stało? - zapytałem, a pierwsza fala radości osłabła nieco - Za mną Tsteu! Długa droga przed nami! Musimy doprowadzić się do porządku... - zaśmiałem się do niego i pociągnąłem mocniej - ponownie bez skutku - Co ty wyprawiasz? - skarciłem go po czym sięgnąłem po tsahelu nawiązując więź.

Z chwilą nawiązania połączenia wszystko stało się jasne, a umysł oprzytomniał i dojrzał oczywiste - nadchodzącą śmierć i niemal błaganie. Dopiero teraz mój umysł otrzeźwiał na tyle aby zobaczyć w jak opłakanym stanie był Tsteu.

Nie mógł już wzlecieć, z trudem mógł się poruszyć. Błony skrzydeł były powypalane po spotkaniu z dyszą promu. Kości pogruchotane po upadku. Krew która mieszała się z rzeką sączyła się głównie z jego ran. Mimo to próbował mnie odnaleźć.

Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Z trudem utrzymywałem połączenie, czując to co Tsteu. Mimo ogromnego cierpienia nie wyczułem w nim jednak nawet cienia paniki czy strachu. Był spokojny.

Być może podświadomie wiedział, że już po wszystkim. Nie chciał być ciężarem. Po swojemu rozumował, że muszę iść dalej.

Czysta śmierć - tego chciał. Chciał abym skończył jego męki w tamtej chwili. Pozwolił mu odejść. Po prostu wiedział, że mogę to zrobić...

- Nie... Nie poddawaj się... - wymamrotałem nie dowierzając.

Chciałem wskoczyć na jego grzbiet ale odsunął się lekko. Spróbowałem raz jeszcze ale otworzył paszczę i ryknął jakby ponaglając. Radość ze zwycięstwa dawno odeszła ustępując miejsca dziwnej irytacji. Obiema dłońmi chwyciłem za uprząż i ciągnąłem ze wszystkich sił, zapominając ponownie o zmęczeniu i ranach.

- Nie! Nie zrobię tego! Jesteś mój, Tsteu! Musisz mnie słuchać! Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić! Nie możesz! - powtarzałem jak w gorączce.

Wściekłość mieszała się ze łzami, ale był taki jak ja. Uparty. W głowie mi się kotłowało. Jak zwierze mogło wysłać tak czystą i jednoznaczną myśl? Nie zdążyłem nawet poznać rąbka tajemnicy o więzi jaka nas łączyła.

Ręka ześliznęła się z uprzęży, a Tsteu wyprostował swą szyje i po raz ostatni spojrzał na błękit nieba. Był gotów. Zaufał mi.

Kolejny raz musiałem przedwcześnie żegnać się z przyjacielem. Zostałem z nim do końca.

Wreszcie zebrałem w sobie dość siły i raz jeszcze tego dnia sięgnąłem po ostrze. Przyłożyłem je do boku Tsteu.

Przytulony do jego długiej szyi łkałem jak dziecko. Znałem słowa.

- Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan...

* * *

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Odpięte od Tsteu juki leżały na kamieniach u moich stóp, a ja wciąż stałem nieruchomo obserwując jak nurt Świętej Rzeki zabiera Tsteu dalej. Ku horyzontowi.


	5. Avatar 20

**Avatar 2.0**

- Dziesięć minut do Niebieskiej Laguny - zabrzmiał z głośników głos Trudy Chacon.

Siedzieliśmy w ładowni samsona. W odróżnieniu od kokpitu nie była hermetyczna, więc musieliśmy założyć maski. Miało to swoje dobre strony – drzwi ładowni były otwarte, a dzięki temu można było bez przeszkód podziwiać widoki. Była to jednak tylko nędzna namiastka prawdziwego lotu. Lotu na ikranie. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam się ponieść tym pięknym wspomnieniom.

Wszyscy nowi operatorzy avatarów lecieli tym samym śmigłowcem. Straus siedział po mojej prawej w milczeniu obserwując niebo, a Rusty przekrzykiwał świst wiatru dyskutując o czymś żywo z Barnes'em.

Odwróciłam wzrok i spojrzałam na kapitana O,Riley'go. On i generał Olson siedzieli po przeciwnej stronie ładowni. Olson trzymał w ręku holodziennik i wskazywał na coś kapitanowi.

- Działamy jako jednostka eksperymentalna. Nasz kryptonim operacyjny to od tej chwili projekt avatar 2.0. Żołnierze! - podniósł wzrok znad hologramu i zwrócił się do reszty. - Dwie największe korporacje na świecie współpracowały latami aby utworzyć siły specjalne dla programu Avatar. Poświęcono ogromne nakłady surowców i pieniędzy. Osobiście nadzorowałem postępy prac i wybór kandydatów. Pamiętajcie, że tworzycie elitę – tu nie ma miejsca na jakiekolwiek wpadki. Kiedy wylądujemy nie podejmujecie żadnych działań w terenie bez konsultacji z doktor Stamphson. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest sir! - zakrzyknęli komandosi.

Po dziesięciu minutach lotu krajobraz w dole się zmienił. Byłam zaskoczona. Wbrew temu co oczekiwałam las nie urywał się, ukazując ogołoconą do kości połać ziemi. Dżungla trwała dalej, tu i ówdzie dało się jednak dostrzec zarysy wysokich ogrodzeń sekcji Niebieskia Laguna. Miejsce to widziałam wcześniej na kilku materiałach filmowych. Była to próba poskromienia fauny i flory poza terenem Piekielnych Wrót za pomocą kilometrów ogrodzeń pod wysokim napięciem i działek automatycznych. Mimo to tu prawdziwa Pandora była już dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki, mimowolnie po głowie przebiegła głupia myśl o ucieczce gdy tylko uzyskam kontrolę nad avatarem.

Samson obniżył lot i Trudy posadziła śmigłowiec na okrągłej płycie polowego lądowiska.

Jeszcze raz zabrzmiał głos pilota:

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Panie i panowie witamy w Parku!

Zerwaliśmy się z miejsc i zabraliśmy szybko nasze torby. Wyskoczyliśmy z maszyny. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Lądowisko chronione było przez w pełni zrobotyzowane stanowiska strzeleckie. Nieco dalej znajdowało się kilka modułów z zaopatrzeniem. Cały teren szczelnie ogradzał wysoki na pięć metrów płot, bez wątpienia pod wysokim napięciem. Jedyne wejście na teren lądowiska stanowiła automatyczna brama. Otworzyła się, a chwile później wjechał przez nią masywny wóz transportowy eskortowany przez dwa pojazdy bojowe zwane łabędziami. Z wozów, na czele z sierżantem który przedstawił się nazwiskiem Paulson, wyskoczyli żołnierze. Pomogli wrzucić na pakę bagaże.

Gdy wsiadałam do wysokiego pojazdu zignorowałam pomocną dłoń O'Rilego i wdrapałam się na górę sama. Kapitan podsumował to tylko ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Gdy przejeżdżaliśmy przez bramę, odwróciłam się by spojrzeć na startujący śmigłowiec. Nie było już odwrotu.

Jechaliśmy w zwartym szyku za wozem bojowym, drugi podążał tuż za nami. Strzelcy na wieżyczkach w skupieniu lustrowali teren. Paulson w tym czasie zaczął opowiadać o nowo powstałym ośrodku. Słuchałam uważnie starając się również jak najwięcej zapamiętać.

- Niebieska Laguna to obecnie największa i jedyna baza operacyjna poza Piekielnymi Wrotami. Składa się w całości z przenośnych modułów, teren odgrodziliśmy i ustawiliśmy automatyczne stanowiska strzelnicze. Mamy tu lądowiska, laboratoria, magazyny z zaopatrzeniem dla zespołów naukowców i służb ochrony.

- Gdzie jedziemy teraz? - zapytał Rusty.

- Specjalnie dla was ustawiliśmy stacje dla operatorów w wysuniętej sekcji numer jeden. Zaraz tam dojedziemy.

- Jak długo tu stacjonujecie? - zapytał Olson. - Sądziłem, że Piekielne Wrota i tereny kopalni to jedyny obszar działań Sec-Opsu. Tak wynikało z raportów udzielonych ISM.

- Przez pięć lat dużo się zmieniło sir. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu mieliśmy tu tylko posterunek w ramach poszerzania strefy bezpieczeństwa wokół kolonii. Teraz to teren do ćwiczeń i eksperymentalnych taktyk, sir. Po ostatnich problemach z Na'vi dla dowództwa stało się jasne, że personel ochrony, w odróżnieniu od operatorów avatarów, nie jest dostatecznie dobrze przystosowany do działań prewencyjnych w pandorańskiej dżungli. Stworzyliśmy Park aby to zmienić.

- Tubylcy stwarzają problemy? Atakują personel i sprzęt?- do tej chwili Straus niemal się nie odzywał. Trudno było mi go rozgryźć. - Co z przewagą technologiczną? Na'vi to przecież prymitywna kultura.

- Właśnie sierżancie. Łuk i strzały w konfrontacji z tym? - Rusty wskazał na uzbrojony pojazd terenowy, jadący na przedzie. - Bez szans. Powinni się do nas raczej modlić, czy coś w tym stylu.

- Znają teren. - odparował sierżant - To wystarczy żeby czasem namieszać, a uwierzcie mi, że żadne miejsce na Ziemi nie jest tak zabójcze jak to wszystko. - zatoczył ramieniem koło – na dodatek jest cholernie piękne.

- Gdy dojedziemy na miejsce wprowadzę was w sytuację panowie – podjął Olson zanim Rusty zdążył znowu otworzyć usta. - komandor Falco i pułkownik Quaritch udzielili mi pełnego sprawozdania z obecnej sytuacji krótko po naszym przylocie.

- Akurat Na'vi nie stanowią tu wielkiego zagrożenia, dodatkowo teren jest na bieżąco patrolowany – zapewnił dodatkowo sierżant.

- Jeżeli wszystko macie tu pod kontrolą, to po co nam właściwie taka obstawa? - wskazałam na żołnierzy na ciężkich wozach terenowych.

- To nie są Piekielne Wrota proszę pani – odpowiedział podążając za moim spojrzeniem. - Wciąż zdarza się, choć rzadko, że tutejsza fauna przełamuje systemy obronne. Siedemdziesiąt pięć procent wypadków dzieje się w wyniku ataku fauny i flory.

- Flory? - zdziwił się Barnes. - Może nas załatwić roślina?

- Tak. Na Pandorze nawet roślinność jest wysoce agresywna. Są takie które obracają się w twoim kierunku i strzelają zatrutymi kolcami.

- No tak, wspominali coś o tym na szkoleniach... - powiedział pod nosem Barnes.

- I w tym miejscu wkracza doktor Stamphson. - wtrącił Olson zwracając twarz w moim kierunku– O czym dokładnie mówi sierżant?

- Sierżantowi chodzi zapewne o rajską wiedźmę. Na'vi mówią na nią avalei. Ma od siedmiu do ośmiu metrów wysokości. Reaguje na promieniowanie podczerwone i odwraca się w stronę jego źródła. Tak namierza ofiarę - odpowiedziałam krótko.

- No i właśnie dlatego pani potrzebujemy, pani Stamphson. Mam nadzieję, że pani doświadczenie znacząco przyspieszy szkolenie w tym zakresie.

Musiałam ugryźć się w język. Olson był kolejnym przykładem typowego służbisty zafiksowanego na celu jak maszyna. Zbudowali jeszcze więcej ogrodzeń – jak to miało ich w ogóle przygotować na cokolwiek co czeka poza nimi?

- Gdzie są teraz nasze avatary? - zapytałam.

- W drodze do wysuniętej na zachód placówki dla avatarów. Infrastrukturę wzorowaliśmy na ośrodku szkoleniowym w Piekielnych Wrotach, wszystko zbudowaliśmy z naturalnego surowca.

Pokonaliśmy ostatni, szeroki zakręt na zrytej wertepami drodze i wjechaliśmy na most. Naszym oczom ukazała się brama wjazdowa do sekcji numer jeden.

Zatrzymaliśmy się, po czym sierżant dał znak żeby wysiąść.

W obozie panował spory ruch.

Położony był nad jedną z wielu rzek krzyżujących się w Błękitnej Lagunie. Musiałam przyznać, że nawet mimo ton przywiezionego tu przez kolonistów sprzętu było pięknie. Woda w rzece miała jasny, turkusowy odcień. Światło padające spomiędzy koron drzew tworzyły niesamowite refleksy na jej powierzchni. Zwróciłam uwagę na zacumowane przy brzegu łodzie motorowe. Inżynierowie w asyście wojskowych nadzorowali akurat załadunek kilku z nich. Między różnymi placówkami musiał odbywać się stały transport wodny.

Infrastruktura obozu, podobnie jak lądowisko, składała się w głównej mierze z uniwersalnych modułów łączonych ze sobą w zależności od potrzeb. Były podobne do tego w którym mieszkaliśmy niegdyś z Alexem i Takeshim. Dalej, za modułami znajdował się parking maszynowy. Paru żołnierzy pochylało się akurat nad silnikiem lekkiego buggy.

Paulson poprowadził nas między barakami.

- Pokaże wam teraz wasze kwatery. Postawiliśmy je dzisiaj rano. Właśnie wmontowaliśmy stacje avatarów. Przyleciały tu już wczoraj.

- Rozumiem sierżancie, że są już gotowe do rozpoczęcia połączenia? - zapytał Olson.

- Naturalnie, sir.

Nasz zespół mieszkalny znajdował się nieco dalej od centrum obozu, w pobliżu wysokiej anteny komunikacyjnej, Paulson wprowadził nas do środka przez śluzę gdzie mogliśmy wreszcie zdjąć z twarzy egzopaki.

Znaleźliśmy się w korytarzu łączącym bliźniacze pokoje, nad każdym wejściem widniało nazwisko. W środku każdego z nich, prócz składanego łóżka i skromnego umeblowania znajdowała się wysuwana ze ściany jednostka połączeń. Mój pokój znajdował się na końcu korytarza. Wnętrze nieco różniło się wyposażeniem od reszty. W oczy rzucało się przede wszystkim biurko z nowoczesnym sprzętem komputerowym i laboratoryjnym.

- To pani pokój pani Stamphson. Komputer ma bezpośrednie połączenie z siecią wewnętrzną kolonii, jeżeli będzie pani czegokolwiek tu brakowało proszę tylko dać mi znać – zapewnił Paulson - To chyba już wszystko, myślę, że za dwie godziny możemy zaczynać generale.

- Dobrze. O'Riley dopilnuj reszty, każdy aspekt szkolenia na bieżąco ma pan konsultować z doktor Stamphson. Teraz was zostawię. Muszę się jeszcze rozmówić z sierżantem.

- Tak jest sir! - O'Riley zasalutował po czym zwrócił się do reszty swojego oddziału - Słyszeliście pana generała? Rozpakować swoje graty i za dwie godziny zbiórka na korytarzu. Rozejść się!

Dwie godziny później leżałam już na miękkiej wyściółce swojej jednostki, łączyłam się jako ostatnia. W głośnikach słyszałam głos Victora Monroe który nadzorował połączenie bezpośrednio w kolonii.

- Przygotuj się Stamphson. Pełna synchronizacja za trzy, dwa, jeden.

Otworzyłam oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywałam się nieruchomo w bezkresny błękit nieba. Dopiero po chwili zaczął dochodzić do mnie głos O'Riley'go.

- Doktor Stamphson? Jest już pani z nami?

- Tak.

Podniosłam się z trawy i rozejrzałam się wkoło. Nasz obóz niemal do złudzenia przypominał ten z Piekielnych Wrót. W centrum znajdował się podłużny, drewniany barak mieszkalny, nieco dalej stała niewielka szopa na sprzęt a za nią polowe sanitariaty. Dalej stała wieża obserwacyjna, również postawiona z naturalnego surowca. Byli już ze mną wszyscy oprócz generała Olsona. Kawałek dalej stało też kilku żołnierzy rozmawiających ze sobą.

- Od tej chwili każdy dzień szkoleń z avatarem rozpoczynacie w tym miejscu Stamphson. - odezwał się głos sierżanta Paulsona w mojej słuchawce. Na dzień dzisiejszy przydzielono wam eskortę pomoże wam wnieść bagaże, a gdy się trochę zadomowicie ruszycie z nimi na rutynowy patrol.

Zgodziłam się z sierżantem a następnie przekazałam jego słowa O'Riley'owi i jego ludziom, po czym zaczęliśmy znosić torby z ubraniami i sprzętem do środka baraku.

Wnętrze wspólnej sypialni było standardowe. Skromne umeblowanie ograniczone było do dwóch rzędów łóżek po przeciwnych stronach oraz stołu i kilku krzeseł w najdalszym kącie. Gdy reszta badała miękkość materaca, przerzucając się przy tym żarcikami ja po prostu rzuciłam plecak na swoje łóżko, a następnie, korzystając jeszcze z wolnego czasu wyszłam na zewnątrz chcąc się lepiej rozejrzeć. Zdjęłam z uszu słuchawkę i zaczęłam się rozglądać.

Obóz umiejscowiony został na planie okręgu, a z wyciętych drzew od razu stawiano budynki. Prowadziła stąd tylko jedna, pożłobiona głębokimi wertepami droga.

- Ładnie tu, prawda?

Odwróciłam się na pięcie. To był O'Riley.

- Tak kapitanie. To prawda.

- Nie wygląda pani na zbytnio szczęśliwą z faktu, że musi się z nami pani użerać Stamphson. - stwierdził.

- No cóż kapitanie. Nie będę ukrywać, że jest inaczej. Nie zgłaszałam się dobrowolnie.

- Przynajmniej jest pani ze mną szczera. Doceniam to. - uśmiechnął się ukazując rząd białych, ostrych zębów. - Za niecałą godzinę chcemy wyruszyć w teren. Tyle czasu wystarczy pani żeby ze strony się przygotować?

- Możemy ruszać nawet zaraz. - zapewniłam go krótko. Nie chciałam zbytnio tego okazywać ale nie mogłam się doczekać.


End file.
